


Winter Break

by amethyst_sugar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst and Porn, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 12:33:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10764351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amethyst_sugar/pseuds/amethyst_sugar
Summary: "Oh, baby I think we both knowThis is a love that we won't get rightStill if you said that you wantedI know I'll always have one more try"





	Winter Break

Tsukishima nearly lost his breath when he saw his ex sitting in a corner of the shop and debated on whether or not he should leave. But he could tell it was about to rain, and Tsukishima had grown accustomed to stopping in every day for a hot chocolate before finally heading home after a long day at university. 

He had to change his routine up quite a bit after his breakup with Kuroo. Tsukishima had no problem stirring the pot, but seeing as how he had never had an ex before, he figured it would be best to play it safe and avoid the areas he and Kuroo would go together. That eliminated most of the city of course, but Tsukishima didn’t mind staying local. Since he was no longer being dragged all over downtown every other night he had more time to focus on his studies, and was pretty sure what he was going to choose for his major. The blonde didn’t have much going on outside of school now that he was single, but he was content to spend the days as he pleased, even if that was just sitting in his room listening to music.

How bothersome it was to see Kuroo now, his messy black hair and laid-back aura still the same as it had been a year ago. Tsukishima couldn’t see who he was sitting with back there in the corner, and frankly, he didn’t want to know. He was already next in line, and Tsukishima was sure that he’d be able to order his hot chocolate quickly and dip out of the shop before Kuroo caught sight of him. He’d take his drink and head home, maybe put on a movie since it was Friday and he didn't have to wake up early tomorrow. In the morning, seeing Kuroo for the first time since the breakup would be nothing but a dream, and he would just get on and enjoy the rest of his winter break.

 _Maybe it’s not even him_ , Tsukishima thought as he stepped up to the register, a short, pixie-looking girl waiting to take his order with a smile. He hadn’t seen her here before and figured she must’ve been new, since he came in at about the same time every day and always ordered the same drink, even in the summer. A high-pitched, snarky laugh burst through the room and Tsukishima sighed. He couldn’t deny that was Kuroo’s obnoxious laugh, one that he had heard too many times for his liking, mostly at his expense. It made his head and his heart ache. Tsukishima quietly asked for his standard hot chocolate with extra whipped cream, and stepped off to the side to wait for his drink, turning his back to the corner in hopes of not being seen.

Tsukishima was actually just about to walk out of the door, thinking about which movie he was going to watch when he made it home, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He didn’t need to turn around to know who it was.

“Tsukki, long time no see. How have you been?”

It was like being struck with a bolt of lightening. Who the hell did he think he was, asking a question like that? Like a friend who had just fallen out of touch? The casual tone of his voice didn’t carry any of the kisses they had shared, but the feeling of his hand still sent flames through Tsukishima’s skin, a feeling he had always equated to that of morphine. A rush of heat followed by a wave of cloying warmth. 

_“Sticky and sweet… like melted ice cream.”_

Tsukishima shuddered at the memory, the hairs at the back of his neck standing up. He shook Kuroo’s hand off his shoulder and walked out the coffeeshop and into the rain. Kuroo snickered, and fell in stride next to the blonde, that stupid grin on his face like it always was. Kuroo didn’t seem to have changed at all in the year they had been apart, and Tsukishima wanted to push him into the street and let fate decide what happened next. He didn’t, of course, even the thought of it filled him with sadness rather than pleasure. 

Out of all the cafes in this damn city and Kuroo just had to choose this one to visit. He had managed to stay clear of Kuroo for an entire year… Why did he have to show up now? Why couldn’t Kuroo just leave him alone? He hadn’t seemed to care too much about leaving Tsukishima this time last year, when he said he felt like Tsukishima would be better off without him, not even bothering to keep in contact ever since. Kuroo had always been a pain in the ass that way, doing whatever he pleased, enjoying it even if it got on Tsukishima’s nerves. They had been together for three years, and they hadn’t been easy. Most days it was a lot of work as far as Tsukishima was concerned. He took a sip of his hot chocolate and let out a frustrated sigh, his breath coming out in a puff of white. 

“Fuck off. And don’t call me that,” Tsukishima growled, picking up his pace. He was only five blocks away from his apartment. He just needed to last five more blocks.

Kuroo laughed and reached up to tousle Tsukishima’s hair. “You’ve grown it out a bit; I like it. It makes you look older.”

“I _am_ older, idiot.”

“Right…” Kuroo only smiled at Tsukishima’s bitter tone. He had never been one to shy away from it like most people Tsukishima dealt with, but rather embraced it. “Still haven’t answered my question though. How ya been?”

“Why do you care?” Tsukishima snapped, nearly crushing his cup in his fist. “You break up with me, disappear off the face of the earth for a year, and now all of a sudden you want to know how I’m doing?”

A few passersby turn their gaze to the two boys, staring at each other in the rain in palpable silence. Tsukishima doesn’t wait for Kuroo to respond before continuing on his walk back to the apartment he so desperately wanted to be inside. He didn’t even want an answer from Kuroo, to be honest. There was nothing he could say that would quell the pain in Tsukishima’s heart. A pain he had thought was finally gone. He took another sip of his drink, surprised that it was still hot enough to burn his tongue a little. It felt nice.

Tsukishima knew Kuroo was still walking behind him, could hear him breathing into his hands for warmth. A year ago he would’ve been masterfully slipping his hand into Tsukishima’s, whispering something nauseously tacky into Tsukishima’s ear, that irritating grin making the blonde boy’s heart race. In fact, he _had_ done it a year ago, on a night very similar to this one. The last night they had spent together as lovers, the last time Tsukishima had seen that mischievous smile until tonight. Tsukishima would never be able to figure out how Kuroo had acted the same as he always had, knowing the whole time that he was going to destroy everything they had become over the last three years.

When they finally reached Tsukishima’s apartment building, it felt like the world went still. 

“Can I come in?” Kuroo asked, raking a hand through his wet hair. 

Tsukishima had never really cared for how it looked when it wasn’t in its usual messy fashion. It looked too normal, like it could be anyone else’s hair.  A part of him wanted to let Kuroo inside, sit the dark-haired boy between his legs and rub a towel over his hair until it was dry and disheveled again, not even paying attention to whatever they had put on Netflix. The rational side was telling Tsukishima that it isn’t exactly the best idea to invite your first and only ex-boyfriend inside after not speaking for a year, especially when your ex was the reason you weren’t even together anymore. 

But it was only getting colder, the rain falling heavier and heavier with every passing second. And Tsukishima—despite knowing that it was stupid and that he should be angry—felt happy again for the first time since last December. Kuroo had left a hole in his life when he left, from a space that he had created when they had met in high school at the training camp. Sometimes Tsukishima wished that he had never joined the volleyball team. The two boys never would have met, and Tsukishima wouldn’t have gone through so much heartache. He had always been the calm and collected type, and though he was able to maintain that persona on the outside, he couldn’t say the same for what was going on in his mind and his heart.

“Kei…,” Kuroo took a step forward, his hand brushing back the hair that had fallen into Tsukishima’s face. 

“Don’t call me that, either.” Tsukishima turned away from Kuroo and made his way up the stairs to his unit. Kuroo followed.

“What should I call you, then?” Kuroo sighed, leaning on the wall with his hands in his pockets while Tsukishima turned the key in his door. 

Tsukishima paused, the door open only an inch. The sound of rainfall, which normally comforted him, was suddenly so overwhelming he felt like he was going to throw up. His heart was racing and he was beginning to sweat, despite the cold. 

All Tsukishima could think about was the last time they had been here together, laughing and kissing and drenched from the rain. How breathless he was as Kuroo pulled Tsukishima’s sweater off, laying on his back as Kuroo removed his clothes piece by piece, kissing every inch of Tsukishima’s skin once it was exposed. How he moaned into the curve of Kuroo’s neck while Kuroo rubbed against him, his mouth busy leaving violet kisses on Tsukishima’s neck and collar bone. The feeling of Kuroo inside him, of his fingers woven in Kuroo’s hair, his legs wrapped around Kuroo’s waist if only to bring them a little bit closer. Their eyes locked on each other between every kiss, finding each other again when their eyes opened after recovering from a wave of pleasure.

Every thrust bringing them closer to that golden edge, where time stopped and there was nothing but stars. Every kiss like a rose in bloom. Every tear like petals in the wind.

He finally turned to look at Kuroo, tears burning at the corners of his eyes.

“You know what to call me,” Tsukishima quivered, his throat tingling from the threat of a sob.

He was barely able to finish saying it before Kuroo was on him, kissing him so fiercely that Tsukishima almost fell backwards onto the floor. Everything that happened next was a blur… But Tsukishima could feel one of Kuroo’s hands tangled in his hair, the other one wrapped around his waist so tightly he thought he might snap. The apartment was silent, punctuated only by the sound of the falling rain on the window and desperate breaths and groans. Both boys could hardly keep their hands off the other, managing to pause only to remove glasses, scarves, jackets, and shirts.

Kuroo pushed Tsukishima down on the bed with a light but forceful shove, climbing on top of him before he could forget the feeling of the boy’s skin underneath him. A roll of thunder shook the windows and Tsukishima let out a gasp as Kuroo slipped his hand under the blonde’s jeans, rubbing his groin through his underwear. This had always been one of Kuroo’s favorite tactics when he was in an unforgiving mood, making Tsukishima writhe underneath him until he couldn’t take it anymore. But Tsukishima wasn’t going to give into him so easily… Though he knew that what they were doing was stupid, that didn’t mean that Tsukishima couldn’t enjoy it while it lasted. He bit down on Kuroo’s lip hard, but not hard enough to draw blood, and Kuroo groaned with satisfaction, the pressure of his hand down Tsukishima’s pants increasing with every stroke. Everyone who saw Kuroo’s idiot face tomorrow would see the bruise Tsukishima left there. If Kuroo was in a relationship with someone else, Tsukishima hoped they would see every little piece of him that he left on Kuroo’s body.

The dark-haired boy moved off Tsukishima long enough to remove the rest of what they each were wearing, though he took his time taking off Tsukishima’s underwear, kissing and biting as much of those long legs as he could. Tsukishima sighed and grabbed a fistful of Kuroo’s hair as the other boy lost himself between Tsukishima’s legs. He had always loved when Kuroo licked and bit and sucked on his inner thighs, a habit that started off more for the sake of modesty than anything else. Volleyball uniforms weren’t made to cover up hickeys after all. 

When Kuroo was finally pleased with his handiwork on Tsukishima’s thighs he crawled up the boy’s body to join their lips once more, their kisses open-mouthed and sloppy, each boy trying to catch their breath but refusing to part from each other. Kuroo broke the kiss so he could reach over to Tsukishima’s nightstand, and Tsukishima took this opportunity to begin sucking on one of Kuroo’s nipples. It was something he never really did while they were together because Kuroo was always so dominant when it came to foreplay. Tsukishima was grateful, of course, but he would have liked to be the seducer more than just a handful of times. 

“You’re playing dirty, babe,” Kuroo said, his voice low and raspy with lust. He had gotten what he needed from the nightstand but he didn’t want to move yet, the feeling of Tsukishima’s mouth on him almost more than he could take. Kuroo began to move his hips against the blonde, his breath catching in his throat as a slow burn sparked in his abdomen. “Fuck, I missed you so much.”

Kuroo poured the lube on his fingers and reached down between Tsukishima’s legs, the blonde whimpering as soon as Kuroo’s fingers were moving inside him. Kuroo took Tsukishima’s bottom lip between his teeth, nibbling and sucking on it to distract the boy from what his fingers were doing. The expression on Tsukishima’s face now had always been one of Kuroo’s favorites, eyebrows drawn and mouth open, lips pink and swollen from kissing. There had been so many nights this past year when Kuroo saw this face and other faces Tsukishima made when he closed his eyes to go to sleep. So many times he had wanted to pick up the phone or come to the apartment to apologize and tell Tsukishima how stupid he was to force them apart. He wanted to convey his guilt and his love and his apologies with every touch and kiss that he left on Tsukishima now.

Satisfied, Kuroo moved off the blonde, the scorching in his lower belly demanding to be quelled. He lifted Tsukishima up and turned him so that Tsukishima’s back lay against the length of his torso, Tsukishima’s legs on each side of Kuroo’s. While Kuroo preferred missionary, he knew this had always been Tsukishima’s favorite position (though he had actually never admitted it), and as long as Kuroo could still kiss him and see Tsukishima’s face, he didn’t really care. Both boys let out a moan of pleasure and relief as Kuroo finally entered Tsukishima, his hips moving at a slow and steady pace. 

Tsukishima bent one of his arms back to hold onto Kuroo’s neck, his other arm on top of the one Kuroo had wrapped around his waist. He loved the feeling of Kuroo’s hand pressing against his abdomen, as if it was his hand and not his hips that were driving Kuroo deeper and deeper inside him. 

“I missed you, too, Tetsu…,” Tsukishima breathed, barely managing to get the words out between moans. 

The sound of his name coming from Tsukishima nearly drove Kuroo over the edge, the pacing of his hips immediately gaining speed and force. He moved the hand he had been resting on Tsukishima’s hip down, drawing a deep moan from the other boy as his hand matched the rhythm of his hips. Tsukishima turned his face to meet Kuroo’s, the intensity of their kiss as desperate as their moans.

“Say it again,” Kuroo said against Tsukishima’s swollen lips. The heat resting between his hips was making its way through the rest of his body, and he knew they wouldn’t be able to last for much longer. Kuroo had to hear it at least one more time before they were spent. “Say my name again.”

“Tets—ah…! Tetsu… Tetsu…!”

Kuroo moaned, his mouth traveling over Tsukishima’s neck and jaw, leaving little pink and red marks over pale skin. He was beginning to see white, his hips and the hand he still had wrapped around Tsukishima losing their even pace. Kuroo couldn’t tell who came first, or if they had both finished at the same time. All he knew for sure was that he thought his heart was going to explode and his legs felt as if they were melting. Actually, it felt as if his entire body was going to melt. He pulled out of Tsukishima and they collapsed, the world finally snapping back into the forefront. Was it still raining? Kuroo had thought it stopped since he hadn’t heard it for the last half hour or so. The two boys laid together in silence, their limbs still tangled in each other, Kuroo’s head resting on Tsukishima’s chest. 

“These sheets are different from the ones you had before,” Kuroo said lazily. He had never been one to sit in silence for long.

“Got rid of ‘em,” Tsukishima replied, his voice heavy and tired.

“Why?”

“Because no matter what I did, they still smelled like you.”

Kuroo lifted his head up to look at the blonde, his hand reaching up to cup the boy’s face. “Are you gonna get rid of these, too?”

Tsukishima shook his head. “No, because I’m an idiot.”

“But you’re _my_ idiot,” Kuroo said, that devilish smile painted across his lips. He laughed when Tsukishima pulled his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for KuroTsuki, but I hope you enjoyed it! I was inspired to write something after listening to Winterbreak by MUNA for about 3 days straight, and this is what became of that. It’s been a suuuuper long time since I’ve written anything sexy, so my apologies if it wasn’t steamy enough >.<


End file.
